1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a program for the image capturing apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method for capturing a moving image and a still image, and a program for the image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a movie still camera being capable of obtaining a moving image without dropping frames even if a still image is captured during recording the moving image is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-219341. The movie still camera can acquire moving image data having 640 pixels in the horizontal direction by 480 pixels in the vertical direction per frame at a constant frequency. Then, when a release button is pushed during recording the moving data, still image data having 1280 pixels in the horizontal direction by 960 pixels in the vertical direction is acquired and recorded on a memory card. At this time, a reduced image of which size is the same as that of one frame image for the moving image is generated from the still image data and inserted into a position at which the still image is acquired.
However, such an above-described conventional movie still camera records the reduced image generated from a still image and the still image are recorded on the memory card. Therefore, the capacity of the memory card is fully occupied if a number of still images are captured.